I'm Gonna Getcha Good
by dropceylonjohnson
Summary: Drop Ceylon-Johnson is going to teach Iran a lesson in love he'll never forget. IranxOC oneshot OOC Iran


div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" You sighed happily as you got off the plane with your boyfriend of two years, Sadiq. He wanted you to meet his family, but that required you two flying to his native country, Turkey. He informed you that his whole family could speak English, and that put you at ease. But as a surprise, you were secretly learning how to speak Turkish but sadly, you only knew the basics./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" You sent your gaze over at him as he got your guy's luggage, refusing to let you help by carrying your suitcase. It made you laugh, it was just like the first time you met him./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"br /br /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"**FLASHBACK**/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"br /br /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" You and your best friend at the time took a "vacation" to an expensive hotel in your towns as a treat for working the whole rest of the summer at [work place]. /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "[Best friends name] I don't wanna swim..." You whined as he/she dragged you out of your shared room in just your swimsuit./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "Oh come one [Name], It's just for relaxation." He/she informed you./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" You groaned. Personally, you just didn't want to go because of your swimsuit. You thought it was a bit too skimpy for your liking. You truly regretted not buying a new on. This one was a [color that looks good on you] haltered bikini, and the bottoms had little bows on the hips, it was cute no doubt, but skimpy... Gilbert, your loud, cocky friend bought it for you as a birthday present, and when you opened it, he was kind enough to add a pervy remark about your body. How lovely./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" You seriously wished you swam more to have a decent bathing-suit./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" Sadly you let your friend drag you to the hotel's indoor pool, with too many eyes landing on you as you walked in./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" You ended up wrapping yourself in your towel to escape the stares, just to hear an annoyed sigh escape your friend's lips./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "[Name], you're beautiful! Stop hiding it!" With that he/she snatched your towel and pushed you into the freezing pool./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" Once you surface and was able to speak, "[BEST FRIENDS NAME]!" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" He/She just walked off laughing, leaving you in the pool./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" You tried not to be hurt from the actions of your friend. He/she knew how insecure you were about how you looked, and he/she just created a whole scene around it!/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" All you did was climb out of the pool silently, using one of the hotel's towel to dry off, and wrap up in. Then you looked around for you [color] sandals that slid off your feet when you hit the water. Soon you spotted them floating near the diving board. You couldn't reach them standing, or sitting down, but thankfully the life guard saw your struggle and came over to the rescue./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "Hey dude, need some help?" The dirty-blonde haired guy asked walking over to you. /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" You smiled kindly, "Yes please." you stood up watching him fish out your sandals with the net./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" He handed them to you, and you slipped them on your feet, "Thanks again." you said with a smile./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "Anytime!" he exclaimed before leaning on the net, "So, got a name~?" he asked./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "Yes, sorry, I'm [Name]." You held out your hand for him to shake./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" He took your hand and shook it with a wide grin, "I'm Alfred, The hero that saved the day!" You only laughed as he struck a 'heroic' pose./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "Yes, and I thank you for that, Alfred." /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "So, [Name]~ Would you lik-" He was cut off by someone yelling your way./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "ALFRED YOU GIT! GIVE ME THE NET!" you jumped slightly at the yelling to see a blonde-haired, green-eyed male walking, not running, towards the two of you./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "Heh heh, Hey [Name] catch ya later!" with that, Alfred shoved the net into your hands and ran away from the blonde guy./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "Um... Bye?" You responded utterly confused./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" The green-eyed man walked up to you and sighed, "Sorry about Alfred love, he was just watching the pool as I went to the restroom. I'm the life guard, not that freeloading bastard, did he cause you any trouble?"/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "No, he just got my shoes for me," you handed him the net, "Sorry, but I have to go." You said as you saw your friend though the pool door leaving the hotel. You walked off "Bye." you said quickly not trying to be rude./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "Bye love." He responded heading back to his post./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" As you exited the pool, you dashed towards your friends descending figure, "[Best friends name] what are you doing?"/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "[Name] I am leaving. Because I want to, and because I saw what you wrote about me."/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "What are you talking about?"/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "Your diary, you said I was rude and that emyou /emdidn't want to be friends with me anymore."/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" Then it dawned on you, last week you wrote how his/her attitude towards you had changed to where he/she was almost forcing to do certain things and how maybe you just had to stop being friends with him/her. Just the general way you were being treated rudely towards by him/her./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "Do you not see the way you treat me?" you said just above a whisper./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "No, I never saw it. Bye [Name]." And your best friend left the hotel. Not only leaving you behind to call a cab or something, his/her friendship as well./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" You cried, you didn't care what anyone thought, you just cried as you made your way to your suite. For a whole hour you cried into the pillows of the bed, you never even changed out of your swimsuit./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" Just as you were about to fall asleep, there was a knock at the suites door. Forgetting you were just wearing a swimsuit, you answered, "Yes?"/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" You didn't notice the blush crossing the man's face when the door was opened, you were too busy staring at the white mask that he was wearing. He had short dark brown hair, but that mask, it was... odd... /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "Miss, are you [Full Name]?" He asked./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" You nodded, "Yes, is there a problem?"/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "Well, kind of. I hate to inform you, but when your friend left, he/she checked out of your suite, meaning it should be empty."/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" 'He/She did what?!' you screamed in your head, but on the outside you just nodded, "I'm sorry, they didn't inform me, I'll be out in ten minutes." You smiled sweetly shutting the door./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" You started packing your suitcase when you noticed what you were wearing and you blushed furiously. "I'm and idiot!" you said to yourself and changed quickly./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" You left the room carrying your heavy suitcase, sadly because the wheels broke on your last trip visiting your parents. /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" As you walked out of your room, that same guy walked up to you, "Do you need some help with that?" He asked, kindness coating his words./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "Oh, thank you, but I think I can manage." You didn't want to impose, because you knew he had a job to do./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" Without a word he took your suit case and started walking ahead of you, "Hey!" you called after him walking next to him./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "Yes?" he asked not looking down at you./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "Well, first off, I don't know you and would like my suitcase back, and second, I don't know you."/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "I'm Sadiq, see, settled." He walked out of he hotel, you close behind. "So where is your car?"/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "I don't have one, my friend was my ride home, but he/she left." You said, trying not to have the sadness seep into your voice, but you failed./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" He looked at you, studying your face. You had a light pink blush cover your face from his stare./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "Would you like a cab?" He asked./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" you nodded, "Yeah..."/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" He proceeded to take out his phone and dial a number./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" About fifteen minutes later that cab showed up. Sadiq stayed with you the whole fifteen minutes, not putting your suitcase down or put in reach of you./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" He put the suitcase in the trunk and turned to you, "I would offer to drive you home, but, I still have work. But if you ever want to want to stay here again, give me a call," He handed you a piece of paper with his phone number on it, "I can get you a discount." He scratched the back of his head, "Or you could just call to arrange the date I'm taking you one."/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" That caused the both of you to blush deeply, "O-ok, thanks again." You smiled and got into the cab, waving as it drove off./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"br /br /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"**FLASH BACK END**/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"br /br /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" You smiled at that memory, you may have lost a friend, but you gained so much more from it. Sadiq started tugging at your arm, pulling you out of your thought./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "Hey, those are my parents." He said pointing at the couple, the female jumping up and down, waving./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" You smiled brightly at him and them at the couple, "I'm excited!" you responded./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "I'm glad to hear that." He kissed your cheek as you two approached./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" You had a quick introduction, 'hello, I'm your son's girlfriend,' and 'I'm his mother and this is my husband,' and so on. His mother gushed all over how the two of you looked so cute together, and how he finally stopped wearing that mask. You agreed 100% with that, he didn't take it off until after three months of you being an official couple. /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" Once you got their home, you were introduced to the rest of his family, and you were REALLY thankful they knew English./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" Soon Sadiq was off talking to his dad, while you and his mother started making dinner, talking about different things, from how much you both loved cooking, to Sadiq as a child which you laughed at some of the stuff you are now going to use as black mail /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" After dinner, Sadiq took you out to a small gazebo in his parent's back yard that was lined with Christmas lights. You smiled as you walked into it looking around./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "This is so pretty." You said smiling./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "I hoped you'd like it." Sadiq said scratching the back of his head./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" You giggled at him, "Well I do, so no need to stress anymore~." you teased./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" He smiled and took your hand, "Hey [Name]? You know I love you right?"/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "um, yeah Of course I know that, why?"/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "Just checking. Well [Full Name] I talked to your father and..." He got down on one knee, Bringing out a black velvet box and opening it slowly, "Ben bütün kalbimle seviyorum, benimle evlenir misin? Will you marry me?"/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" Tears started streaming down your face, not only did he actually speak with your parents already, you knew your life was falling into place, "evet, Sadiq, Yes!." You wrapped you arms around him crying purely out of joy./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" He smiled brightly and slipped the ring on your finger, fitting perfectly, before capturing your lips into the most passionate kiss you two have ever shared. Best thing was that this was only the beginning of the life you so desperately wanted for yourself, to be loved for everything you are, not the stuff you weren't./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" Just the beginning./div 


End file.
